Ocean Tales
by OliviaMae
Summary: AU Ichigo is a mermaid -ahem- i mean merman who has a little infatuation with a certain blue haired man but cant seem to give it up. IchixGrimm Bad summary I know! Rated M for future sexual content and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction so I'm kinda nervous but i have been on here for a while and this its high time i wrote a fic myself. This obviously won't be brilliant but i am going to try my best do please do leave constructive criticism (nothing too harsh please!) or just any thoughts on this. If you guys enjoy this hopefully I'll write another!

-OliviaMae

DISCLAIMER! I own no characters in this whole story

* * *

Every year I come here. Every year it's all for that one hopeless thing. An unreachable desire of which i stupidly cannot give up. A sharp empty pang strikes my heart, in the sorrow reminder of an unattainable dream.

The hollow feeling unwavering. Reaching the surface as the beacons of light call me, guiding my way up as the surrounding liquid warms in the July sun. My fingers break the surface first pushing back the rebellious strands of hair as I surfaced upwards gracefully. My arms, face, neck then torso. Long tangerine tress' topped with spikes stuck flat to bronze slick skin. I blinked away my water filled eyes, pumpkin eyelashes dripping them away back to where of which they came. Today being a bright day made the water a clear green-blue yet not clear as this was almost the tropics, yet not quite there. The human eyes could not see to far ahead under there, possibly a meter at most.

This damn sun temporarily blinding me as well as bringing out my bloody freckles! They aren't cute damn it!

Keeping me hands just above the surface i spin around scouring the area for the object of my desire. I found it. Always appearing at high tide as I observe from behind the sharp jagged sea rocks for cover.

At 6'1'' a beautiful creature unlike myself stands at the shore, a muscular object of perfection. Tan broad shoulder muscles flex as my inner turmoil fades, currently forgotten just at the sight of it. Large solid arms lift as my beauty slicks back thick strands of disobedient hair, gleaming pearl whites shine across my desires face. How I aspire to hear the laugh and the voice of such a creature. Seeing such joy makes my heart flutter and face flush. Whom it's aimed at is no concern of mine.

I so long to just speak with my infatuation, a stupid wish. A one-sided unrequited love. What an unreasonable want a love of impossibility and loneliness. for how could you wish to speak with tho one you love, when you can't physically reach them? When they are free to roam the land, and you cannot. When they are bound by no rules forbidding contact when you have. When they are human and you are a merman?

* * *

I know I know there's only a bit written I have a lot more to come don't worry. The rest of the chapters will be much muck longer I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Aright i'm sorry or taking so long to update but i had loads typed out and i lost it all and it put me off touching this for a while but hopefully i can keep up with updates now. Ichigo maybe a little ooc in this chapter, but only because hes a mermaid hopefully i can keep most of himself him.

* * *

Chapter 2

Once again I was at my stalking post waiting for him. Using this as an opportunity to lose myself in my thoughts y mind drifted off. I seriously need to stop I mean this could be an illness right? Okay bit dramatic but I mean this time could be spent so much more wisely, Yuzu wanted me to help he find ingredients for dinner today but i turned her down claiming 'I had plans' like hell what a shitty brother i am. That is a perfect example of something better i could be doing right now.

I can't seem to stop myself though, this will never amount to anything but heartbreak. Shouting broke me out my trance as a group of mismatched humans walked and some ran onto the beach all of which had their own wooden board which had a fin like thing protruding from the midsection near the end, I think the humans called it a 'surfboard' . To prove my earlier point one guy must have been the lankiest guy ever, like 7 foot tall but stick thin, like a prey mantis or something squinting bead eyes with jet black hair, another had the same color but pale as anything and had florescent green strips matching his large emerald eyes starting the middle of his bottom eyelid and going down to the bottom of his face in all-out black. Then a powder blue came into view almost making my heart skip a beat he arrived with what i could only assume these guys were his friends which seemed to rise in number each year. It made me really happy really, knowing he had people to surround himself with i mean, especially seeing as they're such a lively bunch (not that I'm one to talk).

What i saw next however didn't. A giant boobed monster came out of nowhere and latched onto his arm like a freaking octopus pressing her fat stores against his perfectly sculpted body. How dare she? Who the hell does she think she is?! Shes even got the audacity to be giggling and hanging off her arm!

My heart constricted but i didn't look at his face to measure his reaction. I didn't want to. I didn't want to see him happy with that boob thing touching him. I clutched the edge of the sea rock so hard it ground into ting segments plopping to the bottomless sea. Tch if only that rock had been her.

'A mermaids jealousy is truly a terrifying sight' a deep old gruff voice called from above. 'shut it Yoruichi' i snapped back. Jesus shes annoying sometimes always freaking teasing me. A midnight black bird with bright yellow eyes landed atop my head 'I have something amazing to tell you buuut i guess i wont now' i bet its something stupid or not anything at all.

'It wouldn't be important anyway'

'Well i guess if you think your infatuation isn't important...' I bet she's full of crap, like I'm gonna fall for that. She is just looking to tease me as usual. I bet she thinks I'm stupid, like hell I'm gonna give her another reason to tease me.

'WHAT? TELL ME!' Okay maybe i wanna know, a lot. I have to know! What if it's about that boob monster earlier?

'If you promise me on thing boy...' whys he hell is she getting all serious all of a sudden? Oi oi it better not actually be about that creature. If she wants me to promise not to interfere like hell I'm gonna promise anything. I don't think I could hold back if it falls into the water then it accidentally drowns_ oh so accidentally._

'Never approach him...we don't need another little mermaid incident' then she burst into laughter at the end. I should have known she was gonna make it into some sort of joke, everyone knows that's a stupid childish tale to keep kids away from humans, y'a know that one where the mermaid girl like the human and dies in the end?

'oh _ha ha Y_oruichi I'm not stupid' i proclaim narrowing my eyes giving the sea dirty looks wishing it was her. I went to whack her off the top of my head and knowing her god knows what she'd do with my hair if i didn't stop her. She'd probably stick it in a bow of something girly.

'you mean not _that_ stupid?' Okay now i did whack her off. 'sorry Ichi-chan I'm joking...well your pretty little dreams' name is Grimmjow' with that she flew off.

_Grimmjow huh? _Absolute bliss, what a perfect name. After all this time i finally know it. What an exotic name it suits him well a rough almost violent name perfect with his persona. I felt my face heat up s i repeated his name under my breath. My excitement only contained bu biting my lower lip. Finally! After all this time i knew his name. I spent the rest of the day in a rosy-cheeked bliss watching him 'surf'.

* * *

a/n I hope you guys liked it! I have a lot more planed for this! Let me know of any characters you would like me to add-on the side or any pairing you would like me to include on the side as well! I know its really slowly developing but hopefully I'm gonna get my butt in gear and update faster seeing as I'm out of upper school now. And yes I know yoruichi is a cat but in this story shes a bird, at least for now!


End file.
